Slayers 2003: Road Trip From Hell
by Tempest Glare
Summary: Watch what happens when the gang descides to go together to the beach


[This is the first slayers fanfic i have written . . . and i'll admit is both short adn that the ending is not quite a conclusion, but i just couldnt think of anything better to say. Review!  
  
Slayers 2003  
  
*~*~Road Trip From Hell~*~*  
  
The hungry car engines whined as they zoomed on the inter-estate, most of them on their way to the beach. In a big, red mini van, Zelgadis, Lina, Amelia and Gourry are headed toward the sandy shore for a well deserved rest after giga-slaving, stabbing and fire-balling a few dark lords.  
  
Gourry: Are we there yet Zelmadis? *poked zel on the shoulder for the millionth time on the last five minutes*  
  
Zelgadis: ZELGADIS and . . no . .   
  
Lina: When ARE we getting there? I havent eaten a thing since breakfast!  
  
Amelia: That was two hours ago, Miss Lina.   
  
Lina: My point exactly!  
  
Gourry: You are always hungry Lina. How come you are so flat and short if you eat that much?  
  
Lina: Why you---FIRE BA--MRF MRF!  
  
*Amelia had her hand clamped over lina's mouth*   
  
Amelia: We are in a car Miss Lina! You will blow us all up!  
  
Gourry: I just wanted to know why you have no hooters, Lina, geez.  
  
Lina: YOU . .. !   
  
*pummel pummel*  
  
Zelgadis was muttering on the driver's seat. Eyebrow twiching every time gourry yelped under Lina Inverse's fury, while trying to keep his eyes on the road. And why DID he agree to it anyway?   
  
[*Flashback*]  
  
Amelia: It is only fair that we go together on this trip, Zelgadis! We have all worked hard to battle against the forces of evil to restore justice and---MRRFF!   
  
Zelgadis: *with a hand clamped on Amelia's mouth* OK OK! Just no more speeches!  
  
[*End flashback*]  
  
Zelgadis: L-Sama, why me?   
  
Everyone: ARE WE THERE YET!   
  
Zelgadis: *Turns and glares*   
  
Under Zelgadis stare they all grew to quite and muttered complaitns about wanting to potty, eat and just get to the beach already. So after another half our of the occacional threat of a fire ball by Lina, a whine about food and Amelia ranting bout how just it was that they were finally getting a brake, Zelgadis drove at top speed, releaved when he saw the outline of the beach, he hurried to park and stormed out of the car, leaving the door open, anything to avoid Amelia's speech of thanks.  
  
Everyone setled in, they each went to change on the beach lockers. Boys and girls respectively to it's own.  
  
*Girls changing room*  
  
Amelia: Here, let me help you Miss Lina . . .*and she proceeded to try to teach Lina how to fluff her breasts up so they'd look a little bigger, for wich she got a threat to be giga-slaved into oblivion.*   
  
Lina: I have a perfect figure!  
  
Amelia: Perfect like a surf board . . . sure  
  
Lina: FIRE BALL!!  
  
Amelia: eeep! *doged*  
  
*On the doorway of the Boy's changing room*  
  
Gourry: Come on Zeglamis! No one will stare!  
  
Zelgadis: its Zelgadis and im not coming out!  
  
*Gourry tapped one hand on his leg. he was wearing blue swimming trunks, and was trying with all of his might to make Zel walk out to the beach*  
  
Gourry: COME ON! They girls have to be tired of waiting!  
  
Zelgadis: *turned gray* Oh no! Ameila is going to be staring at me!!! *Our chimera panicks* You know how hormone-driven she is!  
  
Gourry: ZELNAGLIS! I want to go!!!  
  
*Zelgadis weighted wich was worse, the winning of a dumb, blond swordsman or a hormone-driven princess*  
  
Zel: Alright . . . .  
  
*Zelgadis stepped out wearing nothing but a blue speedo, still looking graish*  
  
Gourry: It matches your skin . . . .*laughed hysterically*  
  
Zel: If i recal, I wanst the one wearing the pink dress that one time when we where after teh book of light . . .   
  
*Gourry turned red and shut up*   
  
Near the water the girls laid a big blanket over the sand with the picnick basket. Lina was munching on a chiken thigh while the guys made their way over. As soon as they arrived a giggling Amelia thrusted herself on Zelgadis' arms.  
  
Amelia: Oh Zelgadis! You look so---*launched herself at zelgadis and huggled*  
  
Zelgadis: Heeeelp! GOURRY!!!!  
  
Gourry: Huh? did you say something?  
  
*The swordsman of Light was occupied staring at beach girls playing bally ball wich where better endowed than Lina, half drooling*  
  
At that exact Monet Xellos materialized sitting on the blanket. Zelgadis forgot about yelping for help at prying Amelia away and stared at the triskster priest.  
  
Zelgadis: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Xellos: *gave him an evil grin* Its a secret! Hey Lina, nice to see my favorite soceress . . .*grabbed the chiken thigh she had on her hand*  
  
Lina: ooOooOoo . . FIRE BALL!   
  
Everyone hit the deck. 


End file.
